Relax, My Little Psychic
by Raptured Ignorance
Summary: That’s how it would end. No matter what happened, she would either die, or be one of us. “Relax, my little psychic. All is well,” he said. A look into that infamous first day in Biology from Alice's mind. One-shot.


**A/N:** This one is very short. This is a story that is to be accompanied with a picture I drew of Alice and Jasper (it sucks, if you were wondering), titled _Relax, My Little Psychic_. But I love this one, so enjoy!

That last upload was a dud, I do not know what happened. Don't ask.

Stephenie Meyer owns them all, and she secretly keeps my soul in a jar.

Disclaimer:

* * *

It was not a surprise to see everyone gawk at the poor girl when she arrived to school. They had been for the past few weeks, ever since Chief Swan had announced that he daughter was finally coming home. When she arrived on campus, waiting in her truck with her eyes glued to her schedule, I saw who would first have the bravery to say hello to Isabella. Eric Yorkie would lean over and offer her help around the school, being overly-accommodating as usual.

It was six minutes and forty-seven seconds into my fifth period Government class when it first hit Edward. Her scent, so delicious that it almost made me tremble with the force at which it assaulted his senses.

I gasped quietly, hoping no one could see the change of emotion over my face.

_He couldn't control it. She glanced up again, into the eyes that thirsted for her blood. Every fiber in his being wanted to jump her. It would be simple, easy, to kill this fragile girl without anyone knowing what was going on until she was dry. Then he would leap from chair to chair, slaughtering everyone in his way._

He couldn't take it. He pounced, wrapping his arm around her neck and tilting her head to the side. She hadn't even screamed before his teeth were in her throat, pulling her blood into his mouth. 

I shook my head sharply, ridding the image. Before I could even think about bolting from this confine of a room to rescue both the innocent girl and my family, the next one hit, harder than before.

_He had made it through class, but he wouldn't leave her._

"Hello," he said, a crooked smile on his face. He bent lower to look her straight in the eye. She was frozen with awe, at the way his black eyes pulled her in. "Would you like me to show you to your next class?" She would nod at him, and he would take her arm lightly, a friendly gesture.

They walked in silence in the opposite way of the gym, towards the edge of the school campus. The building there hadn't been used for years, but poor Isabella wouldn't know that.

He checked once with inhuman speed both the thoughts and sights around him, making sure he was out of sight of any passing mortals. For if he stumbled up, they would have to die too. Then he shoved her up against the brick wall, not bothering to even move her dark hair from his way. He simply bit down. She struggled this time, her arms pushing at his chest, his face. Her hand came too close to his mouth and he lashed out, snapping his jaws closed around her wrist before going back to her throat.

The next was the shortest, but the worst of them all. If I could cry, I would have been sobbing, because the image was just too painful:

Edward's eyes, golden once before, would be tainted and crimson with the girl's blood.

No one had noticed me, of which I was very thankful for. I rested my head on my desk, wrapping my arms around my stomach. The teacher asked if I was alright, but I couldn't answer. Another had come over me, and I braced myself for the horrific image that would blind me to this world for the forth time.

_We were in the baseball field, playing as usual. Edward was laughing, running after a flying hit. Bella was behind Esme, a smile on her face. Her cheeks were red from the chill in the air, her heart still beating. Esme wrapped a motherly arm around her. "Edward's the fastest," she told Bella. The girl watched on in amazement as the ball came flying back into the field, Esme catching it without a glove._

"Alice, Alice," The teacher called me out of it, shaking my shoulder. I sat up.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just dizzy," I lifted my hand to my forehead. "Can I go get some fresh air?" As I asked this, the teacher nodded slowly, letting me from the room.

I stumbled around the building, out of sight from the students in my class if they decided to check on me. I looked away from the abandoned structure that Isabella might die against, sliding down the brick wall, wrapping my arms around my legs.

I bit my lip as the next one came. She died in this one, too.

_She got too close when he tried to show her what he really was, the sun glinting off his skin. He tried to run, but her scent was so close. Just a taste . . . ._

It ended quickly as he changed his mind again.

_He was_ kissing_ her! Her skin was hot against his, his hand running down her creamy thigh. She sighed against his throat, running her hands through his hair. He did the same, smiling and kissing her pulse point. She was still human, her blood still called for him, but he loved her either way. Time didn't matter this night, when they were together,_ nothing_ mattered._

Jasper was there now, pulling my arms from around my legs. "Alice, what's wrong?" He asked, slipping his hand behind my head so I had to look at him. He knew instantly what was happening, and he pulled me into his lap, cradling me to his stone chest. "What is it, Alice?" his voice was quiet, patient.

"Edward," I managed, clenching my fist around his shirt as Isabella Swan died _again_ in my mind. "He won't make up his damn mind. To kill or not to kill, that is the question."

Jasper pulled my head away from his chest, cupping his hand around my neck. He touched the tip of my nose with his, kissing my lips lightly. "Believe in him, Alice," he whispered as my eyes slid shut.

_It was prom, her dress was blue, ruffling around her legs. Her right leg was in a splint so she was able to dance with Edward. Her feet were on top of his, and he held her close, one hand on her lower back, pressing her against him. He smiled crookedly down at her, making her blush scarlet._

They were discussing her change from human to vampire. To something like him. He frowned down at her, unhappy with the way their conversation had gone.

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck.

I sobbed dryly into Jasper's neck, hating this. It was one of those days that you just wished you were normal. He rubbed soothing circles on my back while I watched, unable to turn it off. Edward's power was easy—he could let the thoughts of everyone around him subside. I couldn't control mine, and I desperately wished I could.

She was pale, bloodthirsty, beautiful, and _vampire_.

That's how it would end. No matter what happened, she would either die, or be one of us. And she had no choice—it involved Edward always.

The visions stopped suddenly when the bell rang for the next period, and Jasper picked me off the floor carefully, leaning me against the wall. I was weak, exhausted. He kissed me again, letting his forehead form to mine. I stared into his eyes, breathing evenly again. I touched his cheek while he supported my head.

"Relax, my little psychic. All is well," he said.

* * *

****

A/N:

Please review!

-R.I.

Short and simple, but I like it. It shows what Alice may have gone through during that horrible first Biology class. 


End file.
